villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geraldina
Geraldina is a female witch and one of the main antagonists of the Neopian Times series, Talk About Random. She's the one responsible for cursing Wave and end his love life by placing a curse on his girlfriend, Hikari. Background During the Geraptiku era, Geraldina was admiring Wave as he surfs. However, when Wave and Hikari fell in love, that's when jealousy takes over. Geraldina insisted of making a spell that can make Wave all hers. As a major hurricane rolled through Geraptiku, it was perfect timing for her to do the spell. The spell was successful. Wave wakes up from his slumber, picks up his surfboard, and surf the high tides during the hurricane. An eyewitness saw everything of what Geraldina has done. A riot was formed the next day and invade Geraldina's tent. Geraldina had tricks up her sleeve and disappeared. Personality Geraldina is selfish, arrogant, and in love. Geraldina does not want to listen to anyone who says about their "love connection" between her and her love interest, Wave Pull. That being said, Geraldina does not like being alone, which is the reason why she casted a curse on Wave. Due to her jealousy, she deliberately spy on Wave and Hikari to wait for her move. She also murdered Hikari for her "crime" for being in love with Wave. Appearance Geraldina is a green Cybunny in the Neopet world. She wears a green hood along with a brown vest and a long dark green skirt. She has a red diamond forged in her forehead. She wears a yellow necklace with black straps. Her eye color is green (iris) and black (sclera). Biography Geraptiku and the Cursed Wave arc Geraldina first appears in a fan-made comic arc, Geraptiku and the Cursed Wave, as the main antagonist. She appeared when Wave was explaining his story of Geraptiku, before the village was abandoned but she was messing around Wave's mind, causing Sylvestre Junior to be suspicious. During Wave's first night with the brothers, they go to sleep while Blayne takes a shower. Wave gets the couch as his bed while Zappz asked, or 'begged,' Sylvestre to sleep with him. As the night progresses, Geraldina goes through Wave's mind. Wave wakes up with his eyes changed color. In the morning, Sylvestre finds Wave passed out by the door, which was open. When Zappz asked Sylvestre if they can go to Geraptiku to experience Wave's origins. Their journey soon took a twist when she appeared after escaping from Wave's medal, in full body. Geraldina introduces herself to the brothers. She shares a story that she was jealous of Wave and Hikari together and she cursed the village girl. She continues to explain but Sylvestre silenced her. Blayne asked her why she cursed Wave to keep to all to herself and why she felt desperate. Cursed Wave gets mad. Geraldina threatens the brothers to join her dark side to rule the world. She unleashed her true powers while the brothers run for their lives. While running away from Geraldina and the cursed Wave, the Neopets around Mystery Island were being stormed by black sludge. Once a Neopet touches the black sludge, the victim is immediately cursed. The brothers hide in a hut so they don't turn evil from the raining dark sludge. Sylvestre advises them not to touch it. They thought they were being safe but Geraldina and Wave chase them again. Wave gets mad and Geraldina picks a victim to be evil. She picked Zappz. Sylvestre sees that Zappz was on the path of becoming a evil Ixi. Sylvestre pushes Zappz away and he gets hit by the black sludge. Sylvestre fights the urge of becoming evil but couldn't. Buizel, Blayne, and Zappz tries to leave Mystery Island but Zappz doesn't want to leave Sylvestre behind. The brothers, exception of Sylvestre, escape harm's way but Zappz feels depressed on leaving Sylvestre behind. They decide to visit Sophie to ask her for a potion to separate Geraldina and Wave. Buizel reads a book about witches and Geraldina was the first one. According to the book, Geraldina casted a curse on Wave in order to keep to herself. After Wave disappeared, a villager witnessed it all and reveal it to the public that Geraldina was using dark magic. A riot was formed and caught her off guard. Saying her last words, she disappears in purple smoke. After the trio received the potion from Sophie, cursed Wave witnessed it all in a crystal ball and sending Sylvestre to kill the brothers. The trio returned to Mystery Island to figure out how to sneak in without anyone noticing. But, Sylvestre spots them and points a spear at them saying that he's going to kill them. Zappz cries Sylvestre to stop and he did. His memory was flowing with Zappz's voice and Wave's promise. He snaps out of it and ask them why he has a headache and why he's holding a spear. After regaining control of his body, Sylvestre ties up his brothers and take them to the dark duo. Wave drinks a smoothie that he asked. But, the brothers put the potion in the drink. The potion takes effect and separating the dark duo. Sylvestre grabs Wave's hand and Geraldina vows revenge on them. She disappeared. Or did she? The Haunt of Howl Hall arc Geraldina makes an appearance again in The Haunt of Howl Hall arc as a one-shot antagonist. In Sylvestre's fear room, Sylvestre tries to figure out where he is and why isn't he in the library. When Zappz entered, Sylvestre asks Zappz if that's really him. Zappz replies it is him but set to destroy him. He was being controlled by none other than Geraldina. Sylvestre was shocked to see Geraldina again but it was an illusion. Scourge of the Spirits arc In this story arc, an unknown figure appear outside of Howl Hall Library. The mysterious figure sneaks inside the library, towards a secret room, and appears as none other than Geraldina. Geraldina was being interested in a certain book to unleash catastrophic powers. As the alarm sounds for the intrusion, Professor Howl investigates and sees Geraldina admiring the book. Howl tells Geraldina it is forbidden and dangerous to touch the book. Geraldina refuses to return the book and released Cimetiere. Cimetiere attacked Howl, knocking him unconscious. Cimetiere thanks Geraldina for freeing him from the book. Both agreed to join forces and eliminate the brothers and seize control of Neopia. Gallery Wave's Dark Past.PNG|Geraldina behind Wave Photo Mar 26, 11 42 19 PM.jpg|Wave and Geraldina unleashing their powers and find victims Geraldina and CimetiereImage.jpeg IMG_0889.JPG|Scourge of the Spirits poster with Geraldina and Cimetiere Geraldina.jpeg|Geraldina's present form Powers and Abilities *'Curse': Geraldina created a curse centuries ago by using specific ingredients to cast it on a targeted victim. *'Possession': Geraldina has the ability to possess one Neopet's body, since she is a deceased witch. *'Black Rain Dance': Once she possesses one Neopet, she can create a rain dance. However, this rain dance can cause black sludge to fall from the sky. When one Neopet touches it, they automatically became cursed. *'Wave's Medal': After the fierce storm that nearly destroyed Geraptiku, Geraldina escaped from the rioting villagers and hide into Wave's medal. She used it as a hideout for centuries until the time has come. *'Mind Control': Similar to possession, Geraldina uses mind control from distances to tell her victims that time is almost upon them. *'Rubies': It is unknown what the rubies do, since she wears a ring and have a ruby forged in her forehead Trivia *In the "Scourge of the Spirits" section, there's not much information regarding the story arc, but more will be revealed in the future *Geraldina shares a similarity to Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater. Them both possess innocent victims, Wave and Rachel, to gain what they desire. Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Undead Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains